In a Carriage, Mid-Day
by TMBlue
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione gets creative on a Hogsmeade weekend. For jenn582.


_**A/N:** So, I guess I'm doing a thing where I'm naming my smut-without-discernible-plot pieces by the location and time in which they take place. If that wasn't clear, this is straight up smut... like HARD smut. NSFW. :D_

 _I wrote this one for my lovely friend **jenn582** who is always so enthusiastic with her threats of violence (aka when she loves a fic ha) and who celebrated her birthday on September 10! Happy belated, Jenn, and I hope you enjoy this! x_

* * *

The air was crisp with mid-autumn, red and gold and brilliant yellow leaves rustling in the wind, falling from trees to catch in cloak hoods, brushing against the eaves of shops and pubs and cafes. They'd been holding hands for over two hours, exploring Hogsmeade with Harry and Ginny, and he'd insisted on buying the book she'd wanted, even though he didn't have a single extra Galleon. She didn't need to know he'd gladly skip a couple of meals to do _something_ for her when he hadn't seen her in a month.

By mid-afternoon, she kept suggesting they go outside, after mere minutes in a shop, which he was beginning to suspect had some secondary motivation behind it, other than the perfect weather… So, they'd just escaped the Three Broomsticks, leaving Harry and Ginny behind, and were heading up the street, away from the crowds.

"They didn't believe that excuse, Ron," Hermione laughed.

"What? Maybe I really _am_ tired of butterbeer," he teased, and she shoved her shoulder against his arm as they walked.

"When's the last time you had one?"

"Hm, not sure."

"Exactly," she laughed again. "Even _I'm_ surprised, actually."

"That I'd rather snog you than drink?"

They'd reached the end of the lane of shops, trees lazily swaying overhead, so he tugged her to the edge of the road and spread his hand across her lower back as she faced him.

"Prove it," she said, cheeks lightly flushed, and he let go of her hand as he ducked to kiss her, fingers tangling up in her hair to find the back of her neck through her loose scarf. She squeezed her arms around his waist and pushed him backward until his shoulder hit the trunk of a large tree, and she gasped in a half-breath through a small gap between their mouths before their tongues met.

He knew how quickly snogging her could turn into way-more-than-snogging, and though he was, on the whole, completely unopposed to this idea, he wasn't really sure if there was any safe way to execute it. But, he was also pretty much over the concept of wandering around Hogsmeade for any longer and pretending like he didn't just want to get her alone in a secluded location for the rest of the time they had together… which was quickly dwindling. Her jumper was fairly thin, and he could feel the soft curves of her body against his, and it had been way too long.

She pulled away from his mouth to work her lips across his jaw.

"Where can we go?" she muttered, reading his mind.

"Dunno," he said, thinking as hard as he could with her hand making its way up the inside of the front of his jumper…

"Miss you," she said to his neck, half-biting, half-kissing him.

"M'right here," he teased, cupping her face and nudging her back to his mouth.

"You know what I mean," she breathed, half-heartedly rolling her eyes before he grinned against her lips and kissed her again. Her hand was now under both layers of his clothing, and her fingers were walking up his bare back, and he kept forgetting he was supposed to be figuring something out…

Just when he was about to suggest they at least move further off the road, she broke away and caught his eyes and licked her swollen, bottom lip in that mischievous way that made his skin tingle with excitement.

"I've got an idea."

"Thought you might," he smiled.

"It's mad."

"You've convinced me. What is it?"

"Come on," and she tugged his hand, leading them back onto the road and further away from town.

For several silent moments, he assumed she must have some place in the woods in mind, but then, she turned them between a row of far-spaced trees and began climbing down an exposed hill toward-

"Are we going to the station?"

"Shh!"

There was literally no one within sight of them, so he repressed a smirk at her irrational nervousness and let her lead him the rest of the way down the hill without another word. But, from the angle of their approach, they had come down on the side that usually housed the carriages before they moved to take students through to Hogwarts. Now, three carriages sat, unused, by the lake, hidden behind Hogsmeade Station.

"Brilliant," he whispered, as she stopped at the end of the single, covered carriage of the bunch.

"Lucky they've got the cover on this one," she muttered, and she dropped his hand to climb in.

The scuffed wood bottom was littered with colourful leaves that had blown in from the back, and a gust of cool wind proved it as Ron climbed up to join her, a small whirlpool of additional leaves coming in with him. She was sitting on the floor at the back, in shadow, and she pulled him awkwardly closer as he crouched and dropped to his knees, laughing.

He angled his face over hers, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Wait." He blinked, confused, her brown eyes sparkling from reflected daylight behind him.

"What-"

"I just…" she sniffed, "haven't seen you in a while."

He sat more comfortably on his knees and stared at her, feeling his ears warm just slightly at the way she was gazing at him. She reached up and touched his cheek gently, with her knuckles, and he resisted the urge to close his eyes.

"You look older," she said, and he raised a brow.

"Cheers."

"In a good way," she smiled. "I noticed first when we were camping last year and you didn't shave sometimes for weeks at a time. And then you'd take your shirt off _before_ you went to the loo for a shower…"

"I thought I caught you staring once. Think I told you before."

"After you came back," she nodded, "and you were right."

"Can't count how many times I thought I'd get caught staring at _you…_ Then, I kept thinking what if I'd _done_ something about it?"

"Well, who cares? Do something about it now."

A grin slowly spread across his face as she slid her hand down his neck to his collarbone.

"Y'know I'm still bloody surprised I make you feel like that, yeah?"

"That's not even half of it," she whispered, leaning closer, until they could feel each other's hot breaths on their lips. "I wore a skirt today for a reason."

"Fucking hell…" He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her just the tiniest bit closer before he froze. "Done waiting?"

She nodded and grabbed his jumper in both fists, closing the final, tiny space between their mouths. Her tongue ran along his bottom lip and her hands were working up inside his jumper again, and he moved a hand to lengthen his thumb up between her breasts, over her jumper, his palm against her ribs, shivering at the tiny breathy sound she made in response.

They parted long enough for him to shove her cloak off her shoulders, and she wiggled the rest of the way out of it, letting it fall back to the carriage floor behind her before she stretched out on her back and pulled him down on top of her, crashing his mouth to hers again, this time with the occasional scrape of teeth.

He wedged a knee between her legs and untucked her jumper and vest from the waist of her skirt so he could feel the warm skin of her stomach, fingers gliding up over smooth silkiness, causing him to choke slightly with pleasure. She whispered his name into his mouth, and he felt it more than he heard it, which sent a second wave of arousal through his body, jeans suddenly far too constricting. She bent her knee up by his hip and he pulled his hand back out of her shirt to skim down the side of her body, dipping under the pleated bottom hem of her skirt, which had ridden up quite a bit anyway.

He wasn't really sure how far this could go, but, then again, she'd made that comment about wearing the skirt _intentionally_ , and his hand was on her bare thigh, which he'd thought would be covered in stockings. She'd evidently worn that kind that she probably had no idea he found so fucking sexy, the ones that went up to just above her knees so you couldn't tell there was bare leg hidden, higher up...

He was suddenly very strongly compelled to trade out his hand for his mouth, but… more toward the _inside_ of her thigh…

His cloak was sort of getting in his way, and he lifted his head, awkwardly twisting to try and take it off.

"Don't," she said, in a raspy voice. "Leave it and we'll be hidden better."

This was true, actually. If someone did come by and manage to spot them, all they'd see would be a billowing black cloak, further hidden in shadow from the carriage cover, which could easily obscure what they were doing on the other side. But, this also seemed to indicate she had no plans to stop him any time soon.

He kissed down the side of her neck and ran his tongue over her collarbone, pulling her jumper down to reach. But then he chose an opposite approach and shifted her jumper up her body, uncovering her plain, white bra. He covered one breast with his hand, smoothing over cotton before he reached back down to squeeze the back of her thigh as she bent her leg higher to give him easier access. His fingers extended and slipped under the leg of her knickers, feeling the swell of her arse as she arched her back.

"I… I keep imagining you're in my bed with me, at Hogwarts," she said.

"Shit. What are we doing?"

"I pretend my fingers are yours, but they aren't long enough…"

"Fuck…"

He let go of her arse and pressed her thigh open wider, reaching between her legs as he covered her open mouth with his. She jolted underneath him as he pulled her knickers to the side and brushed his fingertips across hot wetness. His forehead creased as his hand shook a bit, overwhelmed. But she gripped his bicep through his cloak, and he slid a finger inside her, all the way to the first knuckle, as she locked her ankle over his arse. He moved his finger out and back into her, and she bit his lip hard, accidentally, tearing her mouth away from his.

"Sorry!" she hissed, but her expression changed immediately as he moved inside her. "Oh, God… feels _amazing_."

He added a second finger, and she shut her eyes, focused.

"What else do you think about?" he whispered, trembling slightly.

"I-I… I put my hands inside my shirt and-"

He removed his hand from between her legs, and her eyes opened with surprise, but then he replaced his hand on her breast, creating a wet spot on her bra over her hardened nipple. She moaned and angled her hips more tightly to his, which pressed his erection to her inner thigh. He lowered his mouth to her ear, panting.

"What else?" he asked in a low groan of a voice.

"Your m- _mouth_ ," she moaned. He didn't need more of an explanation, and he removed his hand from her chest to balance on his elbows and lower his body down over hers.

"Gladly," he said, lifting her skirt and reaching up to slide her knickers down her thighs. He rolled his body slightly off of her to completely disentangle her knickers from her legs, looping one of the leg holes over his forearm for safe keeping.

She pressed her lips together as she stared up at him, cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of pink.

"What?" he grinned. "Don't wanna lose track of them."

"Go on," she grinned back, and he ducked between her legs. " _Ronnn…_ "

His lips covered her, and he dipped two fingers inside her again, and she spread her legs wider as his low voice vibrated against her. He probably wasn't doing a great job of hiding her from potential view anymore, but he was having a difficult time caring as he tasted her, her hands in his hair and her warm legs closing in again to press against the sides of his face.

She was doing that thing where her muscles tightened and she angled harder against his mouth, but he thought she was almost definitely okay with whatever he wanted to do at this point, so he released her and sat up… and she let out a frustrated squeak of a breath. But then her eyes tracked down his body to watch him unbuckling his belt. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and climbed over her again, and he felt slightly presumptuous for a second… until she hooked her leg around his waist again, reached down to unzip his jeans and slid her hand inside his pants.

"Do you think about me," she breathed, "in your bed at Grimmauld Place?"

"Every bloody night," he said, clenching his jaw as she wrapped her hand around his erection.

"What do you imagine I'm doing?" she whispered, smiling.

"What you're doing right now," he answered, "and using _your_ mouth." He tugged the corner of his lips up into a half-grin before he ducked down to kiss her.

She hummed against him, turning her head a bit to break away and speak.

"Sit up."

He kissed her again at the corner of her mouth, again on the cheek, once more in front of her ear.

"Huh?"

She let go of him and scrambled slightly backward, and he obliged her out of necessity, sitting back on his knees and watching her, curiously. She licked her lips, her eyes flicked down to his crotch, and he was about half a breath away from stopping her when she leaned over him and pressed her palms to his thighs and took him in her mouth.

"Fuuuck…"

He grabbed one of her hands and stared down at the top of her head with heavy-lidded eyes. He could feel her tongue doing bloody incredible things. His own hand, alone, at home, was no comparison, not even worth considering, nowhere close to this level of pleasure, and he was a bit out of practice. More than a month was too long, long enough to forget that it was possible for anything to feel this good.

"Ermynee…" He lightly tugged her hair and she stopped, lifted her flushed face to look at him. Her eyes were somehow wide and also soft, locked onto his, and her swollen lips were parted slightly. "Goddamn it, you're beautiful."

She breathed out heavily through her mouth, almost a disbelieving whimper with a slight shake of her head, and then she wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in to kiss her. He lowered her gently to her back again, and as he reached down between her legs to move her skirt out of the way, he encountered her hand, already doing the same thing. He laughed into her mouth as her legs wrapped around him, and, just as their tongues brushed together, he slid inside her.

All conscious thought culminated in pure pleasure, and she bit his lip again, intentionally this time. He grazed his teeth over her bottom lip to reciprocate, and she moved up to meet his thrusts as he sped up his pace. A gentle howl of autumn wind swept leaves across the floor, into her hair, and he reached down to hold her waist with one hand, steadying his body with his opposite forearm, the perfect angle to twist his fingers in the frizzy curls by her right ear as he separated from her lips and gazed down at her.

"Love you, love you," she muttered, clutching his jumper in a tight fist.

"God. Love you…"

He smiled, fingertips finding the soft skin of her cheek. He felt her clenching tight around him, and he wasn't even sure who finished first, but the next thing he knew, he was holding a naked thigh and panting into her neck, and she was shuddering with the final waves of an orgasm, lowering her tired leg from his waist.

He moved only partly off of her, right leg and half of his upper body trapping her down. But, he knew from experience that she liked the feeling, and she reminded him again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snaked a hand into his hair.

"Hogsmeade weekends are _brilliant_ ," he grinned, and she laughed, prompting him to close his eyes and listen happily to the beautiful sound of her voice.


End file.
